Joybreak!/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Joybreak!". Part 1: Making The Citzens Happy! Theme song plays. begins at the McDuck Manor. Scrooge: What a nice beautiful day here in Duckburg. (Hears someone complaining.) Oh no. What's happening. his window. Citizen #1: Get me back my purse! You stupid duck! the duck in a face. Scrooge: groans Can't this day get any worse.. It feels like every time they can't be happy and enjoy themselves I wish somebody could probably create a ray or something that makes everyone happy. gasps That's a great idea! I know Huey is a genius on making machines. I'm gonna ask him. Launchpad and Webby was fixing the damages of the events on "Size Matters." Webby: This stinks. I wanna have a great adventure. But I can't due to Huey making a ray. Which by accident. Launchpad: Same. Scrooge was searching for Huey. Scrooge: shouts Huey! Come downstairs before I make you jump in my money bin super hard! Huey: Okay! (2x) What's the problem Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: I got a perfect idea. I know this time you won't make any mistakes on this one. But can you create something that could make the citizens very happy. Huey: Now you're talkin. walks off, making a happy ray, Meanwhile Louie and Donald Duck was playing truth or dare. Louie: Now I dare you to steal money from Uncle Scrooge! Donald Duck: I can't! I will be in trouble for that. Louie: I'll give you a trophy! Donlad Duck: Okay! Duck went upstairs to Scrooge's money bin. Meanwhile Huey was finished with his Ray. Huey: Finally.. My ray is completed. I should name this "The Joyful Ray." Let me find a test subject. Duck saw the Ray, then he kicked it so hard. That the gas came off.. Then Huey came back. Huey: Alright. I found two unhappy ducks sitting in their nest. Let me go shoot them with this baby. blasts his ray laser at the two unhappy ducks. Huey: Did it work? the ducks very happy and dancing. Oh it actually works. Mission completed. two ducks went crazy and started to spit their happiness at other citizens. '' Citizen #8: Ew.. That's gross darn you duc- ''happy Oh I love you. I love everyone, I want to hug everyone so bad. Louie Louie: Wait what are you doing and why are you hugging me- happy Huey.. I'm coming! Huey: Huh? Ahhh! turns to black. Then turns back. '' Webby: Do you hear that noise? Launchpad: Yeah. I haven't heard anyone saying: "Give me back my purse" or. "I will kill you until you give me back my dollars." But now I hear "I love you, I love you" Something's fishy going on.. I'll be right back. Scrooge: Ahh.. What a nice beautiful day. No complaining, No fighting or anything related. Let me check to see how the town is going. ''the window Holy Moly! Everyone has gone insane. I must inform the others. Louie: Ah... Be happy and huh? sad music Huh.. cries.. Oh I'm back to normal. Where's the others? Wait that's it. The sad music is the cure! I'm gonna keep that as a secret until someone asks me. Now I gotta hide. Scrooge: Webby. I need to tell you something. It's very shocking. Webby: Whatever it is, I'm ready. Scrooge: You got it, Webby. I'll take care of them. Part 2: The Joyful Apocalypse! Louie: Alright. since this music is the only cure. I should listen to it. Dewey: Wait! We gotta take the lyrics! Louie: There is no lyrics. Dewey: Oh. [Meanwhile, In the middle of nowhere in duckburg.] Launchpad: It looks like this is our only shelter. Webby: No.. We gotta fight back.. we have to find a cure. No matter how hard it takes we aren't afraid of happiness. It depends on our city. Even if the citizens will turn back into a mess. Who's with me? Everyone: Yeah! Scrooge: Then, let's do this! the montage starts where the joyful citizens are walking. The others were running from the infected citizens, then. Webby: The McDuck Manor! Hurry up! to run faster. Launchpad: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Scrooge: Let's go! Go! Go! Go! open the door. Category:DuckTales Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas